


Empty nest syndrome

by Jodym134



Series: When it feels like this [8]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Smut, please dont hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodym134/pseuds/Jodym134
Summary: The gasps around the room were the only sound over the following few seconds, though to Beca, it felt like hours. She stared at her wife, somewhat pissed that she just blurted it out instead of letting her explain it to their kids. Then, suddenly she was processing exactly what Bella had just shouted out at the same time.‘’WHAT THE FUCK?’’
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: When it feels like this [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735654
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Empty nest syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Sorry about the delay. I annoyingly wrote the final chapter before this one and it took me quite a while. So, this chapter contains a sex scene, which also took me forever to write because I don’t think I am very good at writing them, but it just kinda fit….I think. I dunno, let me know. Bit of a shitty ending too….please don’t hate me.

Home felt so quiet now with Leo off at college and Aria having just graduated and moved in with her boyfriend. Bella was still at home, but she was regularly out with friends. 

Both Chloe and Beca were feeling the effects of empty nest syndrome. They were so used to their house being full of singing and laughter, or screaming if Leo was in one of his joker moods. He made it his aim to scare the shit out of his Mom’s and sisters on a regular basic.

The only up side of the house being empty more often than not was that Chloe and Beca’s sex life had gone through the roof. Chloe’s pretty sure they’ve not been this spontaneous since before Aria was born. 

Approximately three minutes after Bella left the house, Beca slid up behind Chloe who was doing the dishes, and leaned towards her ear and whispered, ‘’Bedroom. Five minutes.’’ in a sultry voice. 

It sent a shiver down the redheads spine. It was a turn on to know that Beca was still this sexually attracted to her even though she had just entered her fifties. 

Over the past ten years or so, Chloe had had negative feelings towards her ageing body. She hated that her hair didn’t have that same shine, that there was now as much grey hair as there was red. She dyed it, of course, she didn’t feel like her without it. She noticed the ever increasing number of wrinkles around her eyes and the fact that she had gained a little weight and her boobs had sagged. Whenever Chloe brought it up to her wife, Beca would tell her that was beautiful and the redhead knew she meant it by the sincere look in her eye. The brunette would make love to her that night, leaving soft kisses on the areas that Chloe had told her she now disliked about herself. 

Beca took a gentle swat at her wife’s butt before she rushed upstairs. Chloe finished washing and drying the dishes, purposely waiting an extra couple of minutes in an attempt to make her wife squirm a little. They still liked to tease each other a little at times. 

The redhead walked up the stairs slowly and made her way into the master bedroom. She noticed Beca wasn’t in there but could hear movement from their en suite bathroom. ‘’Babe?’’ Chloe called out for her wife.

‘’Be out in a second,’’ she replied. 

Chloe perched herself on the bottom of their queen sized bed, slightly buzzing with excited anticipation. By the time she had slipped off her shoes and leant down to push them neatly under the bed (Beca’s clumsy, if they were left out, there is no doubt in Chloe’s mind that the brunette would trip over them at some point), Beca had opened the bathroom door and was stood there leaning against the door frame wearing nothing but lace panties and a crisp white fitted t-shirt.

The redheads eyes almost bugged out of their sockets at the sight in front of her. This rarely ever happened any more, they didn’t go out and buy sexy underwear to impress each other apart from when they had a rare child free ‘dirty weekend away’ as Beca would call it, and generally it was only Chloe that chose to do it, to put on a little show for her wife. 

The brunette walked over to her wife, with a sway of her hips causing Chloe’s mouth to gape open. ‘’Like what you see?’’

‘’Uhuh. Yep. Very much so,’’ Chloe replied stretching out her arms in order to pull Beca forward, open her legs for her to stand between. She put her arms around the her wife’s hips, pulling her closer and looking up into her eyes. ‘’Mmm I like when you dress up for me.’’ she said with a wink.

The brunette leant downwards, initiating a kiss which quickly deepened. The angle was a little awkward do she nipped at the redheads bottom lip gently before pulling away. ‘’Scoot back,’’ Beca whispered, tapping on her wife’s knee. 

Chloe did as she was told, moving up the bed and leaning back on her elbows as she watched Beca crawl towards her. The brunette straddled her hips, before lowering herself in order to kiss her. Chloe felt Beca gently push her flat on her back, simultaneously following her in order to not break the kiss. The moment she was laid flat, Beca’s tongue came out to gently graze against the redheads bottom lip asking for permission to enter her mouth. 

Of course, Chloe granted her it. Within seconds the kiss had grown heated and passionate. Beca was hover over Chloe with a hand planted either side of her head, whilst Chloe gently stroked up and down the brunettes bare thighs. The moment Chloe’s tongue curled up against her wife’s Beca let out a small groan, her hips instinctively grinding down. 

The redhead felt as though the temperature in the room had sky rocketed. She loved hearing those sounds from her wife. No matter how many years they had been together now, a moaning Beca on top of her sent heat shooting to her centre immediately. 

With desire shooting through her, Chloe was suddenly desperate to take charge in the situation. Breaking the kiss, she quickly switched their positions, pulling a squeak from the brunette and leaving her confused over how fast it happened. Smirking down at her wife, Chloe leaned in so closely that their noses almost touched, whispering, ‘’I’m taking care of you today okay?’’

‘’Fine by me babe.’’

Chloe dipped down, latching her mouth to Beca’s neck. After so many years in a relationship, she knew exactly which spots pulled the most sounds from her. She left open mouthed kisses along Beca’s neck until she reached her pulse point and gently sucked, pulling another moan from Beca’s throat. ‘’You have no idea what those noises do to me.’’

Beca leaned her head back further, exposing more of her neck for Chloe to work on. As the redhead left more hot kisses at her throat, she brought her right hand up to palm at Beca’s breast over her t-shirt. She could feel that her wife wasn’t wearing a bra underneath, which only spurred her on. She was soon pushing her hand up Beca’s ribs and under the clothing, her entire palm covering the brunettes breast as she gently squeezed, feeling her hardened nipple on the flesh of her hand.

Beca arched up into her wife’s hand at every soft, slow squeeze. Chloe momentarily lifted her head up and away from Beca’s collar bone to look her in the eye. She could see how dilated her eyes had become, darkened with lust. ‘’God, I love you so much.’’ Chloe stated in a sultry tone before straightening up completely. She swiftly removed her own shirt, wasting no time in removing her bra too. 

Beca’s mouth went dry as she took in the form on top of her. Chloe’s body was still perfect, no matter what the redhead thought about it. Beca ran her hands up and down her wife’s thighs as she looked up at her in awe. ‘’I love you too Chlo. So fucking much,’’ she all but purred. Her hands moved round to Chloe’s backside, squeezing hard, causing Chloe’s hips to rock into her own. The friction from the seam of Chloe’s jeans rubbing against the front of her underwear caused them both to groan. ‘’Take ‘em off,’’ Beca growled as she rushed to unbutton the redheads jeans.

Chloe quickly jumped off Beca to remove her pants. The way she shimmies out of her underwear has Beca gasping slightly. Her wife is nothing short of the sexiest women alive. 

She can still remember the first time they ever had sex. It was awkward at first. They’d only declared their love for each other minutes previous. They were still a mess of tears when Chloe had landed the most heated kiss on her lips that she had ever felt. She didn’t know what to do with her hands. She was constantly looking at Chloe for permission. They’d taken it slow, getting used to what each other liked and disliked. There was a lot of talking considering they were having sex. The redhead had been much more confident that herself, but still thoroughly considerate. Beca remembers being in complete awe of Chloe’s body back then, nothing had changed now.

Beca soon followed, divesting herself of her underwear and tee as fast as she physically could before laying back, with one elbow propping herself up whilst the other motioned for Chloe to come back to the bed. Which, of course, Chloe obliged, crawling up onto the bed and over Beca’s body once again.

This time, the redhead didn’t kiss her wife, instead, with a smirk on her face and a wink, she went straight to Beca’s chest. She pressed gentle kisses over the swell of both breasts before encases one of Beca’s straining nipples with her lips, giving a flick of her tongue as she sucked on it vigorously. She could feel the heat radiating from Beca’s centre on her thigh that was wedged between the brunettes leg. Beca had ground down every time the redhead swiped her tongue around her nipple, eliciting groans from the pair of them.

‘’Mmmm. Baby, please. I...I need you.’’ Chloe’s eyes shot open to look up at Beca’s words. The brunette had a look of desperation in her eye, like there was no way she could put up with the teasing any longer, she needed Chloe and she needed her now. ‘’Please,’’ she whispered as she gently pulled at the redheads hair to pull her away from her chest and to be able to look her in the eye. 

Chloe wasted no time. She grazed the back of her hand down the brunettes ribs, tickling her slightly, making her squirm. She contonued her path, down her abdomen and across her hips before retreating down the outside of the thigh. She gently stroked her way up the inside before coming into contact with her wife’s centre. She stilled her movements for a second, leaning down to leave a bruising kiss on Beca’s lips. Clearly, Beca was feeling impatient. She let out a low gruff of disapproval before thrusting her hips upwards, desperate for the contact where she needed it most. 

Taking pity on her, Chloe gently pulled her middle finger higher, already feeling wetness before she fully got to her intended destination. ‘’Wow.’’

‘’It’s what you do to me Chlo.’’ Beca replied breathlessly. 

Chloe practically growled. That sound somehow turned Beca on even more. She loved it when her wife took control. They didn’t have a ‘top/bottom’ sort of relationship, especially in the bedroom. 

With that, the redhead continued her path, middle finger moving to Beca’s centre and gently swiping through her wet folds, before reaching her clit. The brunette let out a long, low groan at the sensation. Chloe began to rub tight circled around the bundle of nerves, the pressure forcing Beca to become more breathless as she let out small mewls of appreciation.

Chloe continued to pepper kisses across her collarbone, neck and jaw. She gently moved her finger down to Beca’s entrance, momentarily pausing her mouths motions in order to look up into her wife’s eyes, waiting for permission. The second Beca nodded, Chloe gently eased in one finger, making the brunette gasp slightly. Beca eyes slammed shut and her head fell back onto the pillow. 

The redhead began pumping her finger in and out, curling them and dragging them gently against Beca’s inner walls. The noises she was pulling from her should be illegal. They were so used to trying to be quiet during sex when their kids were home, but Chloe loved the sounds her wife made. She loved the little grunts, the squeaks, the groans and the high pitched moan of her name when she brought Beca to orgasm. Hearing them not being held back sent an extra bout of heat to her own centre. 

Chloe continued kissing and nipping at Beca’s upper half, slowly making her way further down the brunettes body, fingers still working inside her, before she came in direct view of her intended destination. Beca continued to breathe heavily, one hand tangled in the bed sheet, and the other entwined with Chloe’s free hand.

Adjusting her body to get at a better angle, the redhead darted her tongue out of her mouth and immediately went to work, flicking it over the brunettes clit. Only spurred on more by Beca’s breathy ‘Fuck’ repeating over and over again. 

She moved their laced fingers to Beca’s hip, attempting to lessen the movements from her. The more erratic that Beca’s hips ground up and down, the harder it was for Chloe to keep her rhythm. ‘’More. Fuck. Close.’’ 

With that, the redhead inserted another finger causing Beca to let go of her hand, bringing it up to her own mouth and biting down on it to muffle the sounds she was making. Chloe had the right mind to tell her she wanted to hear her loud and clear, but that would mean stopping what she was currently doing and that wasn’t going to happen when she knew just how close Beca was to orgasm.

Instead, the redhead ran her hand up her wife’s rib and grasped at her breast. She wasn’t being tender or gently. Beca didn’t need that right now. Beca needed a little rough to get her to her high, so she doubled her efforts, pumping her fingers harder and faster, and flicking her tongue over the bundle of nerves before taking it between her lips and sucking hard. 

Beca let out a loud whine as Chloe suddenly stopped out of nowhere. ‘’Keep going. I’m so fucking close.’’

Squeezing Beca’s breast, a lot gentler this time, moving her fingers over it, Chloe looked up at her. ‘’What...What’s that? There’s a lump.’’ She continued to press her fingers to it, trying to gage the size of the lump. It was just where the breast and armpit meet.

Beca grunted a sound of dissatisfaction, pushing her wife’s hand away from her as she lifted her head. ‘’Chloe I swear to god, if you don’t finish what you started, I’m going to self implode.’’

‘’Beca, for serious. Do you feel that? How long has it been there?’’ she asked, eyes looking deep in to Beca’s, immediately noticing the guilty look on the brunettes face. ‘’Beca. I’m calling the clinic, you need to get this checked immediately.’’

**/**

Later that afternoon, Beca was booked in to see a doctor at the private clinic they used. She felt like Chloe was being a bit over the top, the lump was probably just some fatty tissue anyway. She knew why Chloe had panicked. It had only been a couple of years since her father passed away from cancer, having left it too late after ignoring the symptoms to have any medical intervention. She had watched her dad go from the big strong family man that he had always been, to an absolute shell of himself. 

Beca’s watched her wife struggled with depression on and off since he passed. She has more good than bad days now, but her anxiety still lingers. So, Beca gets why Chloe feels there is an urgency to this. 

Beca attending the clinic by herself, where the doctor conducted a physical exam, informing Beca of every possible outcome. Of course, cancer was thrown in there, but she was told not to worry at this stage, that she would be sent to a specialist clinic to have a mammogram and a breast ultrasound. 

**//**

Three weeks later, they are both sat in the doctors office (because this time, Chloe refused to stay home and not go with her), after all the test results had come back. Both look a little nervous, though Chloe is the one visibly shaking. Beca plants her hand on the redheads thigh as they wait for the doctor to come into the room and discuss the results.

After the initial introductions, the doctor took a seat behind the big dark wood desk. He takes them through all the examinations and blood work that were done, explaining what each one was. ‘’I’m afraid it is cancer.’’

‘’Okay.’’ Beca says as she puffs out the breath she hadn’t realised she was holding. She audible gulps before continuing. ‘’What happens now?’’

‘’It’s early stages. We will firstly need to operate to remove as much of the cancerous tissue as we can. Then it’s likely you’ll need chemotherapy and radiotherapy.’’

The rest of the appointment was spent setting up surgery dates and explaining what happens during the following treatment. The doctor insisted that the surgery be done as soon as possible to prevent the spread of the cancer. 

The drive home was quiet. Beca was clearly caught in her own head but no matter her own anxieties, Chloe had tried to act reassuringly towards her wife even though she knew there really wasn’t much she could say right now. Yes, they had been told that they’d caught it early and that the outcome of being cancer free within a couple of years was a positive, but it was still a scary process.

That night, they’d messaged all three of their children, telling them that there was an emergency family meeting. Bella had tried to get out of it, but Chloe told her she had no choice. 

The kids and Beca were sat around the dining table, waiting for Chloe to join them. Bella sat with a moody expression on her face, Aria and Leo joking around. Beca was desperately trying to act normal around the kids. She didn’t want them to see her looking scared or worried, especially knowing what she was just about to tell them. 

As Chloe walked into the dining room, she smiled slightly at the scene in front of her. It was really no different to their usual weekly family meal. Though two of their kids no longer lived at home, they still made the effort to spend just one evening together as a family. As per usual over the last few months, Bella sat with her arms crossed over her chest and pouting. They’d just put it down to being a moody sixteen year old that would rather spend time with her friends. 

The laughter and talking from the other side of the table continued. Leo was currently in fits of laughter as he tried to recount something that happened during one of his college classes that week. Aria was laughing along, Beca too – though Chloe could tell it was just for their benefit. Her eyes didn’t sparkle like they usually did when she laughed. 

Through the loudness around them, Chloe coughed a couple of times, trying to grab their attention but all she got was a ‘two seconds Mom.’ The anxiety of having to have the conversation with their kids about their other mothers diagnosis was hitting her hard suddenly, she felt her breaths become slightly shorter the longer she had to wait. Suddenly she smacked her hand on the table loudly, making the rest of the family jump. 

She took a deep breath and held it as they stared at her. 

‘’You’re Mom’s got cancer.’’ and ‘’I’m pregnant,’’ were suddenly blurted out in the silence. 

The gasps around the room were the only sound over the following few seconds, though to Beca, it felt like hours. She stared at her wife, somewhat pissed that she just blurted it out instead of letting her explain it to their kids. Then, suddenly she was processing exactly what Bella had just shouted out at the same time. 

‘’WHAT THE FUCK?’’


End file.
